


Тише, овцы (волк на пороге)

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, TreggiDi



Series: Миди R - NC-21 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Стив – скромный фермер, живущий своей простой размеренной жизнью. Пока на соседней ферме не поселяется беглый преступник.





	Тише, овцы (волк на пороге)

**Author's Note:**

> ООС деревенской жизни (вероятно). АU. Не проходит тест Бехдель.

Стив вышел из дома с рассветом. Он завел двигатель и оставил машину разогреваться, а сам тем временем заглянул в стойло и наполнил поилку водой, затем потрепал по холке Пегги – старую кобылу с мутным взглядом.

– Как ты, подруга? – спросил он негромко, пока лошадь облизывала его ладонь мягкими большими губами. Пегги доживала последние дни, Стив это видел и ничего не мог поделать – она просто была слишком старой. Когда она умрет, он останется здесь совсем один. Эта мысль не пугала его, уже нет.

Старый автомобиль, который требовал починки каждый месяц, натужно вполз на холм; Стив уж боялся, что снова придется его толкать. На всю округу было слышно, как ревет и грохочет мотор под капотом, и включать радио не имело смысла – все равно он ничего не расслышит. Оказавшись на вершине холма, Стив вышел, чтобы поправить покосившуюся изгородь. Деревянные рейки были сбиты грубо и потемнели от постоянной влаги, туманы в этих краях были густыми, как морская пена. Стив выправил изгородь, насколько это было возможно, и прикинул, когда сможет заняться ею как следует. Не то что бы в этом была срочная необходимость – соседей у него не было, и земли двух ферм были разделены оградой только потому, что так полагалось. Стив поглядел вдаль, туда, где виднелась соседская ферма. Маленькое серое здание с прохудившейся крышей. Сунув руки в карманы, Стив стоял на холме и глядел, как за фермой медленно встает солнце – бледный желтый круг. Поднялся ветер, утро было холодным, и у Стива заболели уши. Он вернулся в машину и двинулся в город.

Стив ездил в город дважды в месяц – запастись продуктами и нужными материалами. Путь был неблизкий, так что приходилось вставать ни свет ни заря, но оно того стоило. Стив проезжал красивые места, и в розовом утреннем свете было еще красивее. Он видел крольчиху у обочины; крольчиху и двух крольчат, крошечных и серых, как клубки пыли. Они ускакали в высокую траву, испугавшись шума машины. Стив дважды останавливался по дороге, просто чтобы размяться и подышать: от долгого вождения у него начинали трястись руки, а в глазах все расплывалось. Доктор в городе как-то выписал Стиву очки, но он так и не привык носить что-то лишнее на лице.

В городе Стив зашел во все нужные магазины, а закончил, как обычно, в пабе у Ника. К тому моменту уже было время обеда, и рабочие города собрались там, чтобы поесть картошки с рыбой. Громкие разговоры и веселый смех звучали повсюду. Стив сел у стойки, оглядел тесный зал. Он знал здесь каждого, потому что город был небольшой и все друг друга знали, но Стив всегда держался особняком, так уж повелось, и к себе за столик его никто не звал. Он кивнул некоторым знакомым, а затем заказал себе яичницу с беконом и сэндвич. Ник налил ему молока в высокий стакан.

– А может, чего покрепче? – спросил старик, сидящий рядом со Стивом. Стив помотал головой. Он молча ел, быстро пережевывая пищу, и прокручивал в голове дневные дела. Когда закончил, оставил пару монет на стойке. 

– Не видел Бартона? – спросил Стив у хозяина паба.

– Как же не видел, – фыркнул Ник, подмигивая своим единственным глазом. – Он тут такой же постоянный предмет обстановки, как эти столы и стулья.

– И мозгов столько же, – хмыкнул старик, подвинув Нику свой пустой стакан. – А ты что, малыш, все никак не угомонишься с той фермой? 

Стив проглотил это, хотя прежде, когда он был моложе, он был готов драться с каждым, кто назовет его «малыш». Теперь он только спрыгнул с барного стула и двинулся к дальнему столику, где сидел Бартон.

– И нахрена тебе эта развалюха? – крикнул ему вслед старик, и Стив услышал, как Ник добавил негромко:

– Парень упрямый как черт.

Что ж, так и было. Стив хотел выкупить ферму, и он уже много раз просил об этом Бартона. То здание просто стояло, медленно разрушаясь, потому что Бартон явно не собирался туда возвращаться – но и не соглашался продавать.

«Я буду платить тебе каждый месяц, ты ведь меня знаешь, я ни одной оплаты не пропущу», – уговаривал Стив, на что Бартон только качал головой. Говорил, что ферма ему ценна как память – должно быть, потому он ни разу туда и не возвращался с тех пор, как его жена и дочь погибли. Стив мог бы снести ограду и объединить земли, и тогда… Дальше Стив не загадывал. Он был упрям как черт, но Бартон был упрямее.

– Снова ты, – пробормотал он бессвязно, когда Стив сел к нему за столик. – Дай угадаю, ты хочешь поболтать о погоде?

Стив старался не дышать носом, потому что несло от Бартона, как от винной бочки. Его неряшливая борода, закрывавшая нижнюю половину лица, спуталась, а над правой бровью багровела ссадина – не иначе как в драку ввязался по пьяни. 

– Крыша совсем развалилась, – сообщил Стив. – Смотрел сегодня, там уже птицы гнезда вьют.

– Вот и хорошо. – Бартон растянул губы в усмешке. – Пусть птички радуются. А ты бы лучше не шлялся по чужой территории, так и подстрелить могут.

– И кто же меня подстрелит? – Стив окинул Бартона взглядом, надеясь, что его лицо выражает все, что он думает. Бартон хрипло рассмеялся и сделал щедрый глоток из своего стакана. 

– Новый жилец, кто же еще. 

– Ты сдал ферму? – Стив ушам не верил.

– Продал, – коротко ответил Бартон и отвернулся к пыльному окошку. Стив молчал как рыба, пока Бартон не взглянул на него. – Ну, что? Появился покупатель, вот я и продал.

– Я ведь тоже покупатель, – тихо сказал Стив. – Ты говорил, тебе воспоминания дороги.

– Хватит за них держаться, – резко ответил Бартон.

– Тогда продай мне.

– Поздно уже. – Бартон снова уставился в окошко, чтобы не глядеть на Стива. – Он сразу деньги выложил, не по частям.

– Кто? 

– Не местный. Ты его не знаешь. Приехал издалека.

– Ты продал ферму… чужаку?

– А мне плевать, чужак он или нет, пока платит. – Бартон вытащил самокрутку и сунул в рот. – Моя ферма, мне решать, кто там жить будет.

Стив глубоко вдохнул. Злость клокотала в нем, горячая, ядовитая. Он поднялся, сжав кулаки. 

– Надеюсь, ты потратишь эти деньги с умом, – сказал Стив. – Например, купишь себе бассейн виски и утопишься в нем.

– Так я и планировал! – крикнул ему вслед Бартон.

Всю дорогу до дома Стив жал на газ так, что машина едва справлялась. Как и следовало ожидать, она заглохла на холме, из-под капота повалил дым. Стив вылез и обрушил на старое авто град ударов. Он пинал колеса, молотил кулаками по капоту, едва не отбив себе руки, и выкрикнул пару ругательств, эхом разлетевшихся в гулкой тишине. Выдохшись, он подошел к ограде и уставился вдаль, на ферму. Дом выглядел необитаемым, как и всегда. С Бартона станется подшутить над Стивом; может, он просто издевался…

Но затем Стив разглядел, что возле крыльца кто-то вкопал два шеста и натянул веревку. На веревке болталась одежда: рубашка и брюки, прыгавшие на ветру, как флаги захватчика.

Стив вернулся к машине и подтолкнул ее с холма, а потом побежал следом.

Пегги умерла через два дня. В последние свои часы она лежала, тяжело дыша, и ее круглый бок еле вздымался. Стив сидел рядышком, поглаживая ее по жесткой шкуре, а на коленях держал ружье. Он должен был пристрелить ее – так было бы лучше, быстрее и милосердней, но Стив ждал, надеясь на какое-то чудо. Когда все закончилось, Стив вышел из стойла и разрядил ружье в воздух. Он сделал так же, когда умерла Сара, много лет назад. Это казалось правильным: наделать хоть немного шума, чтобы кто-то знал, что все закончилось.

Теперь, когда Пегги не стало, Стиву не с кем было поговорить. Он и прежде болтливым не был, но теперь его голос стал совсем хриплым и чужим; пару раз он говорил сам с собой, просто чтобы понять, что еще может издавать звуки. Он занимал себя всю неделю: починил сломанную ступеньку на крыльце, покрасил сарай, выполол сорняки в поле за домом, развинтил старый приемник, который остался от деда, и попробовал собрать снова, но потерпел неудачу. Зато машину удалось реанимировать, пусть и ненадолго, до следующей поломки.

Дел на ферме всегда хватало: мыть и чистить, косить и полоть, рубить и заколачивать. Дважды в день Стив готовил себе еду, вкуса которой не чувствовал. Перед сном он читал книги, оставшиеся ему от Сары. В основном дамские романы. 

Захлопнув книгу и погасив свет, каждую ночь он лежал в постели и тревожно прислушивался, словно мог различить в тишине звуки с соседней фермы, словно само присутствие постороннего человека рядом было как назойливый шум над ухом. Но Стив был глуховат, и кроме ночных птичьих звуков, он ничего не слышал.

Прошла неделя, и он решил заняться оградой. Теперь это было необходимо: обозначить свою территорию. Стив погрузил в тачку доски и ящик с инструментами и повез все на холм. Еще издали, когда взбирался, заметил у ограды мужчину. 

Он замедлил шаги, но отступать не стал. Сердце его колотилось; так непривычно было видеть на своей земле чужака, незваного гостя. 

Мужчина был выше и шире Стива (что неудивительно, конечно же). У него были длинные спутанные волосы, собранные в хвост на затылке, и просторная куртка, скрывавшая очертания фигуры. Издали он был похож на цыгана, хотя Стив никогда не видел их вживую, но представлял, что выглядеть они должны примерно так.

Мужчина обернулся на шум, который издавала скрипучая тачка, и молча глядел, как Стив подходит. Он держал в руке доску, отвалившуюся от ограды.

– Я как раз собирался этим заняться, – сказал Стив, пытаясь скрыть, что запыхался – подъем был не из легких. Мужчина глядел на доску в своих руках, только кинул на Стива короткий взгляд. 

– Я пытался починить, но стало только хуже, – хрипло сказал мужчина. В его речи был чуть слышный акцент, который Стив не смог опознать. – Я не слишком в этом хорош.

– Все в порядке. – Стив сгрузил доски на землю и открыл свой ящик с инструментами. – Я сам.

– Могу помочь. Подержать или, может…

– Я сам, – повторил Стив твердо, а затем, чтобы не быть откровенно грубым, добавил: – Спасибо.

– Хорошо. – Мужчина стоял и смотрел, как Стив сколачивает доски. Он даже не шелохнулся, когда Стив метнул в него сердитый взгляд. Он наблюдал за Стивом, стоя по другую сторону ограды, молча, долго. Это действовало на нервы. 

– Думаю сделать ее выше, – сказал Стив, вытерев пот со лба, когда доски у него закончились. – Чтобы мы не мешали друг другу.

Мужчина поглядел на него, но тут же принялся разглядывать ограду.

– Ладно, – сказал он безо всякого выражения. Стив хмыкнул. Мать говорила ему, что людям, которые в глаза не глядят, доверять нельзя. 

– Всего хорошего, – вежливо сказал Стив, складывая инструменты. Даже тогда мужчина не ушел. Вместо этого вытащил сигареты и привалился к ограде.

– Так ты уже слышал обо мне? – спросил он, устремив взгляд в сторону леса за спиной у Стива. 

– Прошу прощения? – Стив выпрямился, держа молоток в руках. Теперь, когда мужчина не отворачивался, он смог разглядеть его лицо. Моложе, чем думал Стив – может, ровесник или чуть старше него самого; но вид изможденный. Такие лица бывали у людей, которые долго и тяжело работали, а еще – у солдат; Стив встречал таких в городе. Глаза мужчины были бледно-голубыми: светлые, чистые, как у дикого зверя.

Мужчина выдохнул дым.

– Слышал сплетни обо мне? Потому и за забор взялся? – спросил мужчина снова. – Не бойся меня. Я тебя не трону.

Он посмотрел на Стива, впервые – прямо в глаза, долгим, пристальным взглядом. У Стива похолодело в груди. Лес за его спиной вдруг показался таким тихим и зловещим, и вокруг не было ни единой души, никого. Стив стиснул молоток покрепче.

– Я не боюсь, – просто ответил он. Мужчина скривился, словно от зубной боли.

– Хорошо, – пробормотал он, отвернулся и побрел вниз, к своей ферме. Стив заметил, что ферма за эту неделю лучше выглядеть не стала, кроме того, дым из трубы не шел, а дикие сорняки так и сплетались в высокие заросли по всему двору. 

«Быть может, – подумал Стив, – ему это скоро надоест и он уберется подальше».

А пока ему нужно было больше досок.

В пабе у Ника Стив стал знаменитой фигурой. Каждый бездельник хотел поболтать с ним, расспросить, что да как – вдруг Стив уже говорил с этим приезжим, и правда ли, что он не в себе, а похож ли он на румына, говорят, он родом из тех краев; и видел ли Стив протез – вместо левой руки, которую оторвало на войне, так говорят. А может, и не на войне вовсе, а во время жестокой драки – поэтому он прячется на ферме, верно? Нажил себе серьезных врагов, которые его по всему свету ищут. Версий было множество, но Стив не хотел их слушать. Он пробился к Бартону, который надирался за столиком у туалета.

– Это беглый преступник, верно? – прошипел Стив, падая на стул рядом. – Ты поселил рядом со мной преступника. 

Бартон отмахнулся от Стива, едва не упав при этом со стула. С утра пораньше он был уже хорош; голова клонилась то к одному плечу, то к другому.

– Это мой давний товарищ, – сказал Бартон. – Он славный парень, Стив, не обижай его.

Стива это совсем не успокоило. Он мог представить, что за товарищи были у Бартона – тот сам был чужаком, приехал к ним в город, когда Стив был еще ребенком, вместе с женой и дочерью, и многие в городе судили о нем; только Сара запрещала Стиву слушать сплетни. 

«Все, что услышишь, дели надвое, – говорила мать. – А лучше сам возьми да спроси, если интересно». Но Бартон Стива близко к дому не подпускал. «Это частная территория, – заявил он, когда Стив впервые пришел знакомиться, держа перед собой пирог, который испекла Сара. – Мы сюда приехали, чтобы отдохнуть от людей, смекаешь?». Но Стив знал: они приехали, чтобы спрятаться. Видимо, неудачно, раз однажды ночью все закончилось стрельбой – Стив услышал выстрелы и сбежал вниз, натягивая куртку. Сара вышла из своей спальни, держась за перила, и позвала Стива. К тому времени Сара была уже совсем слабой, и Стив испугался, что она упадет.

«Будь осторожен, пожалуйста… возьми дедово ружье», – попросила Сара, и Стив кивнул. 

Полицейские потом сказали, что это было ограбление, а грабителей не нашли. В городе болтали, что Бартон сам напился и перестрелял семейство; Стив знал, что правда была где-то еще. Он помнил, как Бартон сидел в гостиной, держа на руках дочь, и помнил его лицо, и знал, что в ту ночь Бартон был трезв как стеклышко.

«Плохие вещи случаются иногда и с хорошими людьми», – сказала потом Сара. Она сама подтвердила свою теорию, умерев полгода спустя, после долгой болезни.

– Если он твой приятель, так что ж ты ему не поможешь? – спросил Стив сердито. – Бедняга даже не знает, как печку растопить, а ночи сейчас холодные.

– Так пойди и согрей его, – рассмеялся Бартон, и Стив вспыхнул, почувствовав, как от этих слов загорелись щеки. 

– Иди к черту, – сказал он тихо, поднявшись со стула.

– Давай, малыш, ты уже достаточно взрослый для этого, – крикнул Бартон, пока Стив пробирался сквозь толпу к двери. 

Ограда занимала у Стива больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. Вторая пара рук ему бы не помешала, но Стив ни за что не стал бы просить помощи. Прежде он справлялся один – сможет и теперь. С утра до заката он колотил молотком, вбивая колышки в мерзлую землю, а затем приколачивая к ним крепкие доски. Время от времени кидал взгляд за ограду – он видел, как сосед вышел во двор, кутаясь в свою огромную куртку. Видел, как тот рубит дрова – бестолково, едва удерживая топор, дважды чуть не отрубив себе руку. Типичный городской житель. Стив не собирался злорадствовать, но не смог удержаться от смеха, когда мужчина в какой-то момент поскользнулся на мокрой траве и шлепнулся на задницу.

Ночью поднялся шторм. Ветер в холмах всегда был сильным, а весной случались и ливни – Стиву хватало времени подготовиться к ним заранее, потому что задолго до шторма небо темнело и становилось низким. Однажды он не укрепил сарай, и ветер унес дверь – просто сорвал ее с петель и обрушил в паре миль от фермы.

Той ночью с неба падали потоки воды, и Стив слышал, как беспокойно шумят деревья, как скрипит старый дом, готовый развалиться на куски. Хоть Стив и смолил крышу, кое-где она дала течь; вода затопила подвал, где он хранил припасы на зиму, размыла задний двор, превратив в болото. Все утро Стив приводил ферму в порядок, испачкавшись до самых ушей, а к обеду состряпал пирог и двинул к холму.

Вблизи старая ферма Бартона выглядела еще хуже, чем Стив думал. Шторм повалил конструкцию, на которой сосед сушил одежду, а старый амбар зиял дырой в стене. Не говоря уже о том, что крыша дома тоже прохудилась. 

Стив постучал, а после ждал так долго, что чуть было не решил идти восвояси. Когда мужчина открыл ему дверь, в руке он держал охотничий нож, и Стив замер. Он мог бы использовать старое блюдо Сары в качестве щита, дойди до драки. Но еще он знал, что не имеет ни малейшего шанса против… да, в общем-то, против любого здорового мужчины.

Сосед моргнул, затем спрятал нож за спину.

– Что тебе нужно? – спросил он глухо. Стив молча протянул пирог. Секунду мужчина не двигался с места, затем посторонился, пропуская Стива в дом. 

Изнутри дом был еще хуже, чем снаружи. Было так холодно, что изо рта шел пар.

– Поставь чайник, – велел Стив, – я займусь печкой.

У него ушло много времени, чтобы растопить старую печь, а когда он вернулся на кухню, мужчина ел пирог прямо руками, нависнув над столом. Застуканный на месте преступления, он замер, лицо его было перепачкано джемом.

– Ладно, – сказал Стив, бестолково топчась на пороге. – Печка в порядке.

Мужчина сглотнул с усилием, освободил рот и сказал:

– Баки Барнс.

– Стив Роджерс.

Стив протянул руку, и сосед пожал ее. Стив с изумлением понял, что его левая рука, болтавшаяся вдоль тела, и впрямь была ненастоящей. 

Внезапно все слухи стали казаться более правдоподобными.

Продуктов в доме почти не было, а чай на вкус был как пыль. Стив осмотрел дом: плесень в ванной, сломанная дверь в гостиной, рамы с осыпающейся краской, лестница никуда не годилась. Одна из спален была аккурат под дырой на крыше и больше походила на бассейн, а в другой спальне обои были в розовый цветочек и у окошка одиноко стояла детская кровать.

– Я сплю на диване внизу, – сказал Барнс, стоя за порогом. Стив аккуратно прикрыл дверь в комнату. 

– Здесь требуется много работы, – сказал он наконец. – На твоем месте, я бы начал как можно скорее.

Барнс отвел глаза.

– Я неважно себя чувствовал. Станет получше, займусь домом.

Он и впрямь выглядел так, будто за ним гнались все псы ада. Стив и прежде видел больных людей, но никогда – таких измученных. Барнс был высоким, а его плечи были в два раза шире, чем у Стива, и походил он на крепкого человека, но выглядел истощенным; просторный свитер не скрывал его худобы. Под глазами у Барнса залегли тени, волосы спутались в колтуны.

– Не займешься домом сейчас, получше не станет, – возразил Стив. – Тут мокро и холодно. А крыша обвалится – что будешь делать?

– Погибну под завалами, что же еще, – равнодушно ответил Барнс. Стив прищурился.

– Откуда ты родом?

Барнс ответил не сразу.

– Бруклин.

Звучало, как очевидная ложь, но Стив только кивнул.

– Моя мать родилась в Бруклине, – поделился он. – А я родился здесь, так что знаю, что тут за весна. Дожди теперь будут весь месяц лить. Слышал, у тебя полно денег, так почему бы не вызвать мастеров из города?

– Спасибо за пирог и прочее, а теперь я пойду посплю немного, – пробормотал Барнс и двинулся в гостиную. Стив пошел следом. Он смотрел, как Барнс медленно ложится на диван, неудобно подгибая ноги, чтобы уместиться. Его волосы грязными прядями падали на лицо. 

– Или я могу помочь, – сказал Стив. Баки утомленно закрыл глаза.– И я не буду задавать тебе вопросы, ни одного.

Стив сам не знал, откуда взялись все эти слова, но идею он вынашивал уже долго; теперь нужно было только сказать так, чтобы Баки согласился.

– Починю здесь все. Ферма будет как новая. Денег брать не стану и мешать тебе не буду. Живи здесь, сколько хочешь. Ты ведь приехал, чтобы отдохнуть, в себя прийти – это понятно. Но здесь ты не останешься, тебе это место не подходит. И когда ты уедешь, хочу, чтобы ты отдал ферму мне. Все будет по-честному, я торопить не буду.

Стив замолчал, выжидая. Барнс не двигался, притворяясь спящим. Не слишком-то гостеприимно.

– Ну, что скажешь?

Баки все молчал, и Стив добавил:

– Буду еще готовить. Пироги и что посерьезней. У меня хорошо выходит, мать научила.

Баки открыл глаза.

– Хорошо, – сказал он.

Всю неделю Стив поднимался до рассвета, чтобы успеть сделать всю работу по дому, затем собирал ланч на двоих и шел к Барнсу. Там он трудился до поздней ночи, приводя в порядок сад, амбар и саму ферму. Выкосил густую траву, что мешала пробраться к дому, и оставил на просушку – Барнс скотину не держал, ну а вдруг захочет. В амбаре пришлось залатать дыру, которая образовалась после бури. Стив был не так уж хорош в столярном деле, так что на это ушло много времени, а еще он отбил себе палец одним неудачным взмахом молотка. Зато, когда с амбаром было покончено, он принялся за дом.

Баки не путался под ногами. Большую часть времени он проводил дома, бродя по комнатам, как бледный призрак, или скрючившись на диване. Пару раз выходил во двор с самокруткой, глядел, как Стив работает. Однажды Стива едва не прибило досками, которые он пытался взвалить на себя и дотащить до амбара. Барнс оказался тут как тут – перехватил тяжесть одной рукой, так, словно ему ничего не стоит. Стива это только сильнее взбесило.

– Ничего, силенок хватит, – ворчал он, яростно колотя по полену топором. – Я свою часть сделки выполню. 

Будет ли Барнс так же честен – этого никто не знал. Никаких бумаг они не подписали, но Стив почему-то верил: слово важнее бумаги, и если они договорились, то обмана быть не должно.

И потому пока пилил, строгал, чинил и строил, думал, как потом приспособит эту ферму под себя. Жить на два дома он бы не стал, ни к чему такая роскошь, но земля вокруг – вот что его будоражило. Можно будет устроить теплицы, а может – построить загон да оградить поле для выгула, будут лошади пастись. Может, установит мельницу и займется пшеницей, да мало ли что.

Вечерами, устав от работы, Стив садился на крыльцо и глядел на холмы. Небо над ними было малиново-желтым, красивого цвета, и Стив думал, что умей он рисовать – точно бы рисовал такое небо на всех картинах. Иногда Баки выходил к нему из дома с двумя чашками чая, иногда носа не показывал – бывали плохие дни и хорошие. Чаще бывали плохие, и тогда Стив заглядывал в гостиную и говорил:

– Я пошел.

А Баки лежал на диване, скрючившись, или сидел в темном углу, неподвижный, как мебель.

Но иногда Баки садился рядом с ним на крыльцо и глядел на небо, и они вели скупые, тихие беседы под стрекот сверчков.

– Всегда здесь так холодно? – спрашивал Баки ровно, и Стив отвечал:

– Зимы дождись, тогда увидишь.

Стив вспоминал ту зиму, когда он едва не умер – восьмилетний, со скарлатиной, он глядящел на снег, пока Сара несла его на руках к доктору. Или ту зиму, когда вдруг разом ударили морозы и у них не хватало топлива – печь топить было нечем. Так что Стив отправился в лес, пока мать спала, а там провалился в местное озерцо, занесенное снегом. Чуть не замерз до смерти, даже в волосах ледышки были, когда домой притащился. 

А в ту зиму, когда Сары не стало, холодно не было – шли дожди, вязкие, слякотные.

Когда Стив наконец-то покончил с сараем и взялся за дом, дело пошло бодрее. Сначала он отшкурил перила крыльца, которые рассохлись и пошли зубьями заноз, потом починил скрипучую ступеньку, а после развел краску и принялся белить, красить и малевать. Пригодились старые банки, которые хранились в его подполе с прошлого года. Фасад Стив решил сделать синим, рамы – белыми, а двери – ярко-алыми: слышал, этот цвет приносит удачу. 

Барнс выполз из дома к закату и присвистнул.

– Что это, американский флаг? Только звездочек не хватает.

– Могу и звездочки, – ухмыльнулся Стив. Барнс сел рядом с ним на крыльцо, аккуратно, чтобы не задеть покрашенные перила. Уставился на Стива, затем вдруг улыбнулся – ярко, беззаботно, и Стив забыл сделать вдох.

– Что? – спросил он грубо. Барнс ответил:

– У тебя краска на носу. И на щеке. И… в общем-то, по всему лицу.

Его голос звучал мягко, и Стив рассердился. Не от чего тут приходить в такой восторг. Он не виноват, что у Баки чувство юмора, как у пятилетки.

В пятницу он спросил у Барнса, не желает ли тот прокатиться в город, повидать своего старого приятеля Бартона, но получил решительный отказ. Тогда отправился сам, закупил снеди и вернулся к обеду. Его колымага с кашлем и чихом встала на заднем дворе, Стив выполз из машины, открыл капот, из-под которого шел дым, и оставил малышку проветриться. 

Повернувшись к дому, заметил Барнса в окне – тот маячил бледной тенью, высматривая, кто приехал.

– Всего лишь я, – пробормотал Стив. Барнс помог ему освободить багажник, и они заполнили пыльные шкафы на кухне разными припасами. Стив купил консервы, крупы, кости для бульона и галлон молока. Командовал, пока Барнс пихал все на верхние полки.

– Крупы любят стекло, жестянки им не подходят. Зато печенье можно высыпать вон в ту банку, с ним ничего не случится. Это подальше от солнца – запихни в дальний угол. Молоко отнесем в подпол, там холодней.

Баки послушно выполнял указания. Поднявшись на цыпочки, он убрал банки подальше в шкаф; его свитер задрался, показав бледную поясницу, по которой змеился толстый неряшливый шрам.

Стив глядел, прислонившись к столу, пока Барнс не обернулся. Тогда вытащил из-за пазухи холщовый мешочек и протянул Баки. Тот осторожно развязал шнурок и заглянул внутрь, а затем закрыл глаза. Он сделал глубокий вдох и издал звук, тихий, почти непристойный. Стив сам кофе не пил – сердце не позволяло, но Барнс себя официально причислял к зависимым.

– Спасибо, – наконец хрипло сказал он, прижав к себе мешок. Стив только плечами пожал. Ничего особенного.

Они с Барнсом вступили в неравный бой с плесенью и чудом вышли живыми. От едких химикатов у Стива слезились глаза и гудело в голове. Баки держался молодцом, когда Стив выскочил наружу, пытаясь глотнуть немного воздуха. Стив там бы и помер, если бы Барнс не подхватил его, укачивая, и не принялся растирать грудь. Когда Стив сумел сделать первый вдох – больше похожий на всхлип – тут же отпихнул от себя горячую ладонь.

– Я в порядке, в порядке, – прохрипел он, поднимаясь по стеночке.

В тот день они оба решили, что с работой покончено. Растопили печку и устроились отдыхать, каждый в своем продавленном кресле. Барнс принес стопку книг – тех, что валялись без дела в доме, и пришлось признать: у Бартона была неплохая библиотека. Тут тебе и «Остров Сокровищ», и «Граф Монте-Кристо», и «Трое в лодке» – мальчишеский рай. 

Поленья трещали в печке, озаряя комнату желтым мерцающим светом. Тени ложились на страницы. Стив глядел то в книгу, то на Барнса, задремавшего прямо в кресле: книга на коленях, голова склонилась к плечу, рот приоткрыт.

За окном шумел ветер, сгустилась ночная темень, а Стив даже еще не проверил, что там с машиной. Теперь придется идти пешком через лес – и Стив не боялся леса, но держался настороже. Бабушкины сказки, детские страшилки о монстрах за деревьями – днем кажется смешным, а ночью из головы не выкинешь. 

Стив медлил. Огонь в печке уже совсем сник и едва освещал комнату, глаза стали слипаться, и строчек было не разобрать, так что Стив, подперев щеку кулаком, только глядел на Баки и думал свои медленные, сонные мысли. А в следующий момент он услышал шум. Распахнул глаза – и понял, что огонь давно погас, на дворе глубокая ночь, а Барнс бормочет что-то, сжавшись в кресле.

Стив поднялся на ноги и склонился над ним, чтобы разбудить от кошмара. А в следующий момент уже лежал на полу, придавленный тяжелым телом Барнса; стальная хватка на шее не позволяла вдохнуть; Барнс навис сверху, лицо его, белое в сумраке, было похоже на маску. Стив дергался и колотил кулаками по бокам и спине Барнса, но тот словно не чувствовал. И на одну ужасную секунду Стив подумал, что так и умрет – а потом внезапно все прекратилось.

Стив лежал, оглушенный, на жестком полу и пытался сделать вдох. Горло болело, грудь болела, все тело гудело, как медный колокол, в который ударили со всей силы. Сердце колотилось так, что, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из груди. 

В комнате царила мертвая тишина.

Медленно Стив сел. Перед глазами все плыло. Он моргнул несколько раз и с усилием сосредоточил взгляд на Барнсе. Тот забился в дальний угол комнаты, сжавшись в комок, и таращился на Стива во все глаза.

– В… порядке…? – прохрипел Стив чужим, жутким голосом.

После бесконечно долгой паузы Барнс выдавил:

– Уйди. Прямо. Сейчас.

И Стив ушел.

На следующий день он провалялся в постели до обеда, а после нашел тысячу причин, чтобы заняться делами дома. Но, честно сказать, Стив места себе не находил. Он приготовил ужин и без аппетита его съел. Прошелся по окрестностям, продрогнув до костей. Дома было так тихо, что Стив попытался починить старое радио, но после забросил это и отправился в постель. Впервые за долгое время сон не шел, и Стив ворочался с боку на бок, пока не сдался.

Тогда он лег лицом в подушку, просунул руку под живот и стянул трусы. Он принялся двигать рукой по члену, быстро и резко. В пустой комнате его дыхание звучало оглушительно, пульс колотился в уши. Горячая волна разлилась в животе, и Стив плотнее вжался в подушку. Свободной рукой он коснулся горла, нажимая там, где горели метки синяков.

Потом скомкал испачканную простыню и бросил в угол комнаты, а подушку перевернул прохладной стороной. Утром неряшливый ком в углу был как укор, как обвинение.

Машину нужно было забрать, так или иначе. Да и потом, Стив не был из трусов. Барс пытался его убить, да, так у него с головой непорядок – это было сразу видно. Что же теперь, до скончания века его стороной обходить? Ферма-то у них, считай, общая.

Барс болтался на заднем дворе. Отмывал машину от застаревшей грязи. Заметив Стива издалека, махнул ему рукой и вернулся к своему занятию.

– О, ну спасибо, – неуклюже пробормотал Стив, подойдя ближе. 

– Хорошая модель, – заметил Баки тихо. С удовольствием провел ладонью по крылу машины, словно гладил лошадь. – Какой это год, семьдесят третий?

– Вроде так. – Стив не особо разбирался в авто, а это и вовсе ненавидел. 

– С мотором беда, но еще послужит, – заметил Баки. Под изумленным взглядом Стива он включил зажигание, и раздался ровный, довольный гул.

Стив принял это как извинение. Ни он, ни Баки не упоминали ту ночь, хотя Барнс то и дело поглядывал на горло Стива, где темнели следы пальцев.

Стив приготовил обед, а Баки помыл тарелки, после чего они пошли в сад и закопали семена.

– Пока ничего полезного тут не прорастет, – пояснил Стив. – Сезон не тот, и семена нужны другие. Но будут цветы, эти проклюнутся к маю. – Всякие бестолковые лютики и ноготки; они будут хорошо смотреться. 

– Завтра займемся крышей, – решил Стив, запрокинув голову и щурясь на солнце. Баки последовал его примеру. Они поцокали языком, поглазели на крышу с разных сторон и отложили вопрос.

Когда стало смеркаться, Стив заспешил домой.

– Знаешь, тебе ведь не обязательно каждый раз ехать через холм, – заметил вдруг Баки, сунув руки в карманы. – Тут есть короткая дорога, между нашими домами. Там только забор стоит, но можно убрать – тогда и путь короче будет. 

Они поехали вдоль полей, и верно, скоро нашли подходящую дорожку. Сократив путь, Стив мог добраться из дома до фермы Барнса за пять минут.

Вдвоем с Баки они выкопали часть ограды, чтобы расчистить проезд. И расстались – каждый стоя на своей территории.

– Для человека, который вечно торчит в четырех стенах, ты отлично знаешь окрестности, – заявил Стив на прощание.

– Стараюсь разведать территорию, когда нужно где-то остановиться, – пояснил Баки уклончиво, отвернувшись к лесу. – И о соседях сперва разузнать.

– И что Бартон сказал обо мне? – прямо спросил Стив. Бартон догадывался; может быть, он единственный, даже Сара не знала, но Бартон – тот вечно отпускал шуточки и намеки.

Барнс взглянул Стиву в лицо и ответил:

– Сказал, что ты хороший человек, Стив Роджерс. И что ты ничего не боишься.

Но Стив боялся. Вся его жизнь менялась, медленно, но неумолимо. Стив боялся, что больше не сможет вернуться к прежнему, простому течению дней.

Как назло, стоило Стиву влезть на крышу, солнце начало припекать. Был бы дождь – пришлось бы еще тяжелей, но и так было паршиво. Чем дольше Стив работал, тем сильнее страдал, и чем сильнее страдал, тем упорней смолил. Наконец Барнс пришел за ним, взобравшись по приставной лестнице.

– Хватит уже, – попросил Барнс. – Или дай помочь. Я не такой уж бесполезный.

Стив позволил, коротко показав, как правильно заливать щели и рытвины в старом покрытии, и вскоре они оба потели под яркими лучами, ползали вдоль и поперек покатой крыши, рискуя свернуть себе шею. 

И кто бы еще мог свалиться оттуда, как не Стив? То ли голова закружилась, то ли просто ступил не туда – а в следующий момент уже висел на краю, дергаясь как одержимый. Ногами Стив пытался загрести лестницу, но чувствовал только пустоту. Баки свесился с края, едва не упав, вцепился в Стива здоровой рукой, принялся тащить. Да только все без толку – скорее уж, у них были все шансы свалиться вместе.

– Отпусти, – велел Стив дрожащим голосом. – Тут не слишком высоко. Может, только ногу сломаю.

Он боялся глядеть вниз. Пот лился с него ручьем. Куртка, которую он снял во время работы и обмотал вокруг пояса, спланировала на траву. Стив мог в любой момент последовать за ней.

Но Баки не отпустил, даже когда сумел втащить назад, на твердую поверхность крыши, и они рухнули ничком, цепляясь друг за друга.

Вскоре после этого Баки собрался пробежаться. Стив пытался решить, стоит ли расчищать высохший пруд на заднем дворе, и только рассеянно махнул рукой.

– Не хочешь со мной? – спросил Баки. Стив хмуро уставился на него. Баки подвязал длинные волосы каким-то шнурком, чтобы не лезли в лицо, а свою громоздкую куртку оставил дома, надев только старую рубашку, возможно, принадлежавшую когда-то Бартону. Пустой рукав он завязал узлом: теперь Барнс все чаще снимал протез в присутствии Стива, как-то неохотно обмолвившись, что плечо от него болит. Лицо у Баки было доверчивым, как у ребенка, и Стив не смог огрызнуться, так что ответил правду:

– Бег может меня прикончить. Не хочу рухнуть где-нибудь в лесу. 

Баки неопределенно хмыкнул.

– Тогда я скоро вернусь. – И он побежал к холму, двигаясь быстро, четко и скупо. Барнс бежал так, как бегают солдаты – без удовольствия и без усталости, лишь слегка кренясь на один бок. Он ни разу не сбавил темп, пока его фигурка не стала совсем крохотной и не скрылась за деревьями. Стив повернулся к озеру, забитому гнилой травой. Вот куда ему следовало смотреть, вот его дневные заботы.

Барнс вернулся затемно, принес две жирных кроличьих тушки. 

– Поймал в лесу, – коротко отчитался он Стиву. – Была еще белка, но мы не голодаем.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Стив. Как и все деревенские, он любил животных, но не был сентиментальным и понимал, что некоторые из них могут стать славным ужином. 

Вечером они сидели на кухне. Барнс разделывал тушку кролика, пока Стив лениво крутил ручку радио, пытаясь настроиться хоть на что-нибудь. Барнс работал своим острым ножом быстро и умело: для городского жителя, который едва способен наколоть дров, он слишком ловко обращался с добычей. Стив следил за его четкими движениями, подперев щеку кулаком.

– Если ты машину починил, может, и радио починишь? – спросил он, пока Барнс трудился над задними лапами кролика.

– Может, и починю, – пробормотал Баки. 

И пока Стив готовил жаркое, Баки действительно смог поймать сигнал, и из динамиков полилась мелодия – тягучая и грустная, женщина пела на незнакомом мягком языке.

– Это португальский, – сообщил Баки, склонив голову к плечу. – Она поет про свою гитару, которая вроде как разговаривает, и притом говорит только правду.

– Отличный детектор лжи, можно и мне такой, – фыркнул Стив, накрыв чугунную сковородку крышкой. Баки не отвечал, и Стив оглянулся через плечо. – Много языков знаешь? 

– В городе обо мне еще болтают? – спросил Барнс вместо ответа. Стив пожал плечами.

– Скоро угомонятся. Здесь редко что происходит, точно еще какое-то время слухи будут ходить.

– Что слышно?

Баки крутил в пальцах нож, и его лезвие тускло поблескивало в свете лампы. Стив опустился на стул рядом.

– Много чего. Говорят, что ты вампир. И что тебе сотня лет.

Барнс усмехнулся.

– Еще говорят, что ты наемный убийца. Что ты цыган. Кто-то верит, что ты шпион с Британских островов. Есть версия, что ты работал на мафию. Что ты солдат и был в плену. Что ты дезертир.

Барнс воткнул нож в столешницу, и Стив замолчал. Они глядели друг на друга долго, в тишине, и лицо Баки, обрамленное темными густыми прядями, казалось диким, почти озлобленным.

Потом вдруг Баки повел носом.

– Мой кролик горит, – заметил он ровным тоном, и Стив кинулся к плите. 

Кролик был спасен, а разговор закончен.

Позже Стив вернулся мыслями к этому вечеру. И – ладно, он не собирался нарушать обещание и задавать лишние вопросы, к тому же ему было все равно, что такого совершил Баки Барнс – или что _совершили с ним_. 

Все, что имело значение – кто таков Баки Барнс сейчас и что может сделать Стив.

Стив хотел сделать многое. 

Наконец он набрался духу и сказал:

– Приятель, ты похож на дикаря.

Видно, Барнс наскоро принимал душ по утрам, поливая себя холодной водой из ковшика – здесь так делало большинство мужчин, потому что от холодного душа они не падали с простудой; но после долгой пробежки, охоты, возни со шкурами Барнс выглядел и пах не лучшим образом, а его борода уже начинала напоминать колючий кустарник.

Баки не то внял голосу разума, не то просто уступил упорству Стива, однако вместе они согрели цистерну воды и наполнили старую чугунную ванну. Баки глядел на нее с таким отвращением и ужасом, словно Стив загнал его в камеру пыток.

– Ладно, оставлю тебя здесь, – беззаботно сказал Стив, когда Барнс неохотно зачерпнул ладонью воду. – Наслаждайся.

Он отправился в гостиную и погрузился в чтение. Время от времени Стив прислушивался к звукам в ванной – плеск воды, потом мертвая тишина, снова плеск и приглушенное ругательство. Прошло очень много времени, прежде чем Баки явил себя миру.

Без бороды он выглядел еще моложе, чем Стив изначально предположил. Теперь был виден толстый шрам под челюстью, как от ножа, и маленький светлый на подбородке. Но еще Стив мог увидеть и лицо – и перед ним был красивый мужчина. Очень красивый; когда-то он, может, разбивал дамочкам сердца. 

Ну а сейчас, словно выставив себя напоказ, Баки Барнс стоял перед Стивом. С его мокрых волос, теперь неровно обрезанных выше плеч, падали капли. Голая грудь судорожно вздымалась, и Стив видел узор из шрамов, тонких и красных, выпуклых и белых, которые шли по всей груди и спускались вниз, исчезая под резинкой домашних штанов. Одну руку Баки бессильно уронил вдоль тела, а на месте другой зияла пустота. Плечо взбугрилось, жестоко деформированное, и секунду Стив просто не мог оторвать от него глаз.

– На кого я похож теперь? – тихо спросил Баки. Стив встретил его взгляд, а потом ответил:

– На Баки Барнса, я так думаю. 

Баки едва слышно перевел дыхание, а Стив вернулся к книге. 

– Надень что-нибудь, а то простынешь.

– Хорошо, мамуля, – протянул Баки сварливо, заставив Стива рассмеяться. Стив не видел перед собой ни строчки.

– Как много у тебя денег? – спросил Стив однажды вечером, задумчиво глядя на Баки. Тот лежал на диване с книгой, закутавшись в плед. Услышав вопрос, медленно сел и осторожно ответил:

– Достаточно. Сколько тебе нужно?

Стив назвал сумму. Баки скинул плед и побрел к шкафу у окна. Сегодня был один из плохих дней, и Барнс двигался неуклюже, будто ему было тесно в собственном теле. Он порылся в выдвижном ящике и протянул Стиву стопку банкнот. Стив постарался сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, хотя он никогда прежде не видел, чтобы у человека было так много денег разом. 

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Я могу раздобыть тебе обогреватель. Тепла от печки не хватает, заметил, что тебе всегда холодно.

Баки напрягся, словно Стив лез не в свое дело; словно мерзнуть было чем-то постыдным.

– Хорошо, – сказал он негромко.

– Стоить будет столько или чуть дороже. Но к осени цены еще сильнее поднимутся, лучше взять сейчас.

– Хорошо, – повторил Баки и вернулся на диван, потеряв интерес к разговору. Стив убрал деньги в карман. В комнате повисла тяжелая тишина. Прежде почти все, нужное для ремонта, Стиву удавалось найти у себя на ферме. Некоторые материалы, как и продукты, он покупал за свой счет – ему неловко было просить у Баки денег на расходы, а сам тот не предлагал, словно вообще не задумывался о подобной ерунде. 

Каждую осень Стив зарабатывал, помогая собирать урожай на промышленных фермах, расположенных к югу от города. Каждую весну он участвовал в пахоте, и за это платили неплохо, да Стив и не тратился ни на что, кроме как на продукты и семена. Сам он держал небольшой огород и мог питаться собственными овощами, а иногда привозил их на продажу в город, но торговать не любил. Теперь же его накопления подходили к концу. Близился новый сезон, и Стив договорился с хозяевами нескольких ферм, где будет высаживать семена и вспахивать поля.

Но при мысли о том, что нужно будет надолго уехать, ему становилось не по себе. 

– Я привезу тебе еще кофе, – сказал Стив, развернув на коленях старую газету.

– М-м-хм, – ответил Баки, отвернувшись к спинке дивана.

Стив привез не только кофе. Он затормозил у фермы Барнса, вцепившись в руль и размышляя, не совершил ли ошибку. Уставился на дом. Было тихо; Барнс долго не выходил – видимо, услышал его машину еще издалека, как обычно, но лежал на своем диване. Стив ждал, не спеша разгружать машину, и через несколько минут входная дверь хлопнула. Барнс медленно спустился по ступенькам крыльца, вглядываясь в туман.

– Стив? Все в порядке? – негромко позвал он.

Стив открыл водительскую дверь, но прежде, чем он успел бы выйти, с заднего сиденья выскочила собака.

Стив не думал, что Барнс из тех людей, кто боится собак, но на секунду тот явно напрягся – его рука потянулась к бедру, словно он хотел выхватить пистолет, которого там, конечно, не было. Однако пес, замерев поодаль от Баки, припал на передние лапы и завилял длинным лохматым хвостом. 

– Что за черт? – спросил Барнс, изумленно переводя взгляд с собаки на Стива и обратно. Стив улыбнулся. Чудно, хоть какое-то выражение на этом лице. Барнс прекратил изображать робота и присел на корточки, чтобы запустить пальцы в густую собачью шерсть. Он потрепал пса за ухом, и через секунду собака уже подставила впалый живот, извиваясь в пыли. Стив даже объяснить ничего не успел – а эти двое уже были друзьями.

– Решил, сторожевой пес не повредит, – сказал он небрежно, откинув борт кузова и вытаскивая мешок с кукурузной мукой. – Это сука, ей меньше года, и ты сможешь научить ее всем нужным командам.

Барнс кинул взгляд исподлобья, поглаживая пса. 

– Каким еще командам.

– Не знаю, сам решай. Она твоя. – Стив с кряхтением взвалил мешок на плечо. – Не хочешь мне помочь?

Вдвоем они управились довольно быстро, хотя собака и болталась под ногами. Вообще-то в городе Стиву сказали, что это умная сука, и он знал такую породу – они должны вырастать довольно злобными, но верными, так что на многих фермах таких держали. Эта пока не производила на Стива особого впечатления, но Баки вновь и вновь наклонялся, чтобы погладить собаку между ушей.

«Хорошо», – решил Стив, наблюдая за этими двумя. Возможно, когда Стив уедет, Баки не проведет месяц на диване. Ему придется вставать, чтобы покормить животное. 

– Как ее зовут? – спросил Баки, пока Стив разматывал нагреватель, обернутый холщовой тряпкой. 

– Решай сам, – повторил он. – Это московская сторожевая. 

– Тогда… Наташа? – спросил Баки, словно уточняя. Стив пожал плечами. 

– Добро пожаловать в семью, Наташа, – сказал он, и Баки широко улыбнулся.

Стив должен был сообщить Баки, что уезжает, но откладывал этот момент до последнего, сам не зная почему. На ферме он уже отремонтировал все, что мог сделать самостоятельно; но продолжал приходить каждый день – и они с Барнсом оба делали вид, что в этом есть необходимость.

– Как-то много консервов в этот раз, – заметил Баки, убирая продукты в кухонные ящики. И это был хороший повод, чтобы сообщить новости.

Стив предполагал, что Баки воспримет это плохо.

И тот воспринял плохо.

Остаток вечера он не разговаривал. Ужин Стив готовил в одиночестве, пока Баки играл с собакой на заднем дворе, а после Баки отправился в гостиную и свернулся калачиком на диване. Стив неловко топтался вокруг, чувствуя себя дураком и не зная, что еще сказать.

Наконец он растопил печь и устроился в кресле с радиоприемником, пытаясь поймать волну. Любая музыка бы подошла – такая тяжелая тишина повисла в доме. Но вместо музыки раздалось сообщение о надвигающемся шторме.

– Дело серьезное, раз по радио передают, – заметил Стив, нахмурившись. Он подошел к окну и взглянул на небо. У горизонта, возле кривого дуба, небо было затянуто тяжелыми облаками, и они подсвечивались желтым болезненным светом. – Нужно закрыть все ставни. И укутать грядки, будет сильный дождь.

Барнс не подавал признаков жизни.

– Вдвоем быстрее управимся, думаю, скоро уже начнется. – Стив обернулся, не услышав ответа. – Бак, ты здесь? Буря надвигается!

Барнс поднял голову и уставился на Стива.

– Как ты меня назвал? – спросил он тихо. 

– Не любишь сокращения?

Барнс мигнул, все еще не отводя взгляда.

– Нет, – с трудом проговорил он. – Я не против.

– Тогда вперед, двигай на второй этаж, займись окнами, – скомандовал Стив, и Баки подчинился.

Они действительно успели до начала дождя, хотя в какой-то момент Стива едва не снесло ветром. Снова очутившись в доме, он захлопнул дверь и перевел дыхание. В трубе раздавался свирепый вой, первые капли забарабанили по ставням.

Барнс сидел у подножья лестницы, Наташа прижалась к его ногам. Оба выглядели покинутыми и напуганными.

– Останусь здесь, – решил Стив. 

– Ты не можешь, – быстро ответил Барнс. – Это… опасно.

Ему не нужно было объяснять. Стив упрямо сжал челюсти.

– Отправишь меня домой в такую погоду? Хочешь, чтобы меня деревом пришибло?

– Просто держись подальше от деревьев, – резко ответил Барнс.

– Или молнией стукнуло?

– Нет никаких молний…

– Или ветром унесло?

– Ты не Элли из Канзаса!

– Или хочешь, чтобы я простыл?

Баки захлопнул рот.

– Буду спать наверху, – победно заключил Стив. – Спальню запру. Ты ложись на диване. С Наташей.

Баки больше не возражал.

К ночи буря накрыла дом. Стив лежал, укутавшись в одеяло, и молился, чтобы крыша не обрушилась. Зловещие отсветы, проникавшие сквозь щели в ставнях, озаряли комнату. Ветер за стенами неистово завывал, бился в окна, Стив слышал, как с треском ломаются ветви дерева на заднем дворе; слышал, как тоскливо скулит Наташа этажом ниже. Он не мог сомкнуть глаз, сердце тревожно колотилось, словно что-то плохое было в пути – уже на пороге, совсем близко… Спальня Бартона и его супруги казалась пустой и холодной, тени в углах сгущались, принимая облики чудовищ.

Стив открыл глаза, вынырнув из страшного сна. Он сел в кровати, задыхаясь, и приложил ладонь к груди. Вдох за вдохом, он смог прийти в себя, а после прислушался. Ветер немного стих, а ровный шум за окном значил, что на поля опустился ливень – такой, что размоет все дороги и навредит всходам.

Стив подошел к окну и отворил ставни. Пол холодил ступни, стекла легонько дребезжали, внизу, на траве, лежали черные обломанные ветки старого дерева. Стив вгляделся в сумрак, изо всех сил напрягая зрение, – он надеялся различить, снес ли ветер брезент, которым были укрыты клумбы, но вместо этого заметил что-то другое. Фигуру, что кралась через двор.

Стив отшатнулся от окна. Он быстро накинул рубашку и сбежал по лестнице, сожалея, что не возит с собой дедово ружье. 

– Баки? – тихо позвал он, заглянув в гостиную, но там было пусто. Он выскочил в коридор и увидел, что входная дверь распахнута. – Баки? – позвал Стив громче, выскочив под дождь. 

Наташа залаяла при его приближении, но Барнс даже не шевельнулся, застыв под струями дождя. Его темные волосы, пропитанные водой, облепили лицо, а рука была бессильно опущена вдоль тела. Домашняя рубашка намокла, ноги увязли в грязи. Стив осторожно приблизился.

– Баки, – тихо сказал Стив, и Барнс повернул голову. Он тяжело дышал, дождь стекал по его лицу струями. – Баки, Баки, – ласково повторял Стив, медленно приближаясь, держа руки на виду. – Пойдем в дом.

– Здесь кто-то был, – сказал Барнс глухо. – Я слышал. Они пришли за мной.

– Здесь никого нет. – Стив подобрался еще на полшага, пока Баки напряженно следил за ним. – Только ты и я. Наташа подняла бы шум. Все в порядке, Бак.

– Не вернусь. Не вернусь туда, – простонал Баки, стиснув кулак. 

– Просто плохой сон, – пробормотал Стив. Он протянул руки и медленно обнял Баки за плечи. – Ты весь заледенел. Пойдем в дом. Здесь только мы.

– Стив?.. – жалобно позвал Баки. 

– Всего лишь я, – подтвердил Стив, подняв лицо к Баки. Тот склонился над ним и в одно мгновение прижался к нему губами. Поцелуй был на вкус, как дождевая вода. У Стива закружилась голова. Он закрыл глаза, разомкнул губы – и все прекратилось. Барнс взял его за руку. 

– Домой, – сказал он ровно.

В гостиной Наташа, хорошенько отряхнувшись, обдала их новым потоком брызг. Они устроились поближе к печке, Барнс накинул на плечи Стива тяжелый плед, пахнущий овчиной, а сам завернулся в стеганое одеяло. 

Стив ожидал, что это будет неловко. Что им придется обходить молчанием то, что случилось на улице, или что Баки обвинит его – так случалось прежде, и Стив готов был защищаться, но ему не пришлось.

Баки придвинулся ближе, взял его лицо в свою большую ладонь и снова поцеловал – так, словно в этом не было ничего плохого.

Они легли на одеяло, накрылись другим и тесно прижались друг к другу. Все крупное, тяжелое тело Баки дрожало, пока Стив покрывал горло Баки поцелуями. Баки крепко держал его за плечи, слишком крепко, пожалуй, но Стив не издал ни звука – он едва дышал, пока Баки гладил его неловко и грубовато, по загривку, как животное, по спине, затем – невесомо – по заднице. Стив зажмурился, вжался лицом Баки в плечо, сгорая от стыда. Затем, разозлившись на себя самого, впился поцелуем-укусом в губы Баки, дернул бедрами, и его твердокаменный член прижался к бедру Баки.  
Баки обхватил его член сквозь штаны, погладил всей ладонью, надавил, и Стив издал короткий, задушенный стон. Баки расстегнул его штаны, и спустя пару неловких минут им удалось вышвырнуть лишнюю одежду из-под одеяла – и они прижались друг к другу, голые, опьяненные. Стив скользнул ладонями вниз по груди Баки – между двух затвердевших сосков, ощупывая твердые ребра и впалый живот, коснулся трогательного, беззащитного пупка, обвел своими загрубевшими от работы пальцами кожу на тазовых косточках – такую тонкую, нежную, что рот у Стива заполнился слюной, от отчаянного желания коснуться там губами. Баки выдохнул хрипло, запрокинув голову и подставив горло под поцелуи, когда Стив обхватил его член и медленно провел от основания до головки, влажной, налившейся. Они лежали на боку, но вдруг Баки потянул на себя Стива, перекатился на спину, так, что Стив оказался сверху. В золотистом, мерцающем свете огня лицо Баки показалось Стиву красивым… даже прекрасным, словно из какой-то поэмы, Стив едва ли разбирался в этом. Но вдруг подумал: «Я выставлю себя на посмешище», потому что так оно и должно быть: в тот раз, когда кто-то наконец-то трахнет его, Стив влюбится до самой смерти, как чертов придурок, как сентиментальный дохляк. Он оседлал бедра Баки, ощущая твердый член между своих ягодиц, и пару раз качнулся туда-сюда, позволяя члену скользить между ними – и Баки застыл, крепко схватившись за его бедро. 

– Сти-и-ив, – снова позвал он, беспомощно, глухо, и Стив повторил, как тогда, на улице:

– Всего лишь я, Бак, – и склонился, чтобы поцеловать Баки, чтобы приласкать его соски, чтобы коснуться его гладкого, изувеченного плеча, а затем завел руку назад – и подготовил себя, под пристальным, жадным взглядом. 

А потом они двигались – синхронно и не очень, и Баки разомкнул свои губы, и Стив не отрывал взгляда от его рта, пока глаза его не закрылись сами собой – но и тогда он не прекратил плавных покачиваний, ощущая внутри себя член Баки: горячий и твердый, заполняющий пустоту, ровно так, как нужно. 

Одеяло сползло, и Стив чувствовал прохладный сквозняк на своей коже, влажной от пота, и чувствовал взгляд Баки, скользящий по его телу, и крепкую хватку пальцев на бедре, где останутся синяки, и чувствовал, как в голове все кружится, словно во время одной из его затяжных болезней, и как все тело содрогается – снова, и снова, и снова, пока не станет невыносимо. 

И даже тогда они не разомкнули объятий и не прекратили плавных, неторопливых движений, словно не в силах остановиться, и только в какой-то момент Стив, став слишком чувствительным, замедлился, а Баки притянул его, укладывая к себе на грудь, и потом дотянулся до упавшего одеяла.

Стив поднялся с рассветом и приготовил завтрак на скорую руку. На запах кофе на кухню выполз Баки – сонный, расслабленный, его волосы торчали во все стороны. Глядя на него, Стив вдруг испытал приступ паники. Месяц – это долго, много чего может случиться. Что, если Баки съест зеленый картофельный клубень из тех, что ждут своего часа в подполе? Или забьется дымоход, и ночью Баки задохнется от печного дыма? Глупо, но Стив не мог отделаться от подобных мыслей.

– Может, ты поедешь со мной? – спросил он, пока Баки ритуально водил носом над чашкой с кофе.

– Точно, однорукие работники везде пригодятся, – пробормотал тот рассеянно. Затем поднял на Стива глаза, и лицо его стало серьезным. – Роджерс, не сходи с ума. Я справлюсь. Выживал же я как-то до встречи с тобой.

«Чудом, не иначе», – подумал Стив.

Баки с Наташей проводили Стива до границы между их фермами. Стив обернулся только раз, поднявшись на холм, – он увидел две крохотные фигурки, что глядели ему вслед. 

Сборы не заняли много времени. Дольше всего Стив обхаживал машину – она завелась не сразу, под крышкой капота что-то стучало, но Стив не стал разбираться. Он хотел приехать на место до темноты. Закинув сумку с пожитками в багажник, Стив вернулся в дом в последний раз, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке. Он был в спальне, когда услышал шум мотора – и выглянул в окно вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как раздолбанный красный джип въехал в его машину.

– Какого черта? – завопил Стив, скатываясь с крыльца. Из джипа вывалился Бартон. Видок у него был потрепанный; из пореза на лбу сочилась кровь – не то последствия аварии, не то снова подрался в кабаке. – Ты мне крыло помял, придурок чертов! – воскликнул Стив, подходя к машине. Бартон схватил его за руку. 

– У меня срочное сообщение, парень. В городе объявились чужаки. Ходят и спрашивают про Барнса. Будь спокоен, от меня они и словечка не добились. Но ты ведь знаешь, как много у нас разных болтунов. Думаю, его стоит предупредить.

– Чего же сразу к нему не поехал? – угрюмо спросил Стив. Бартон кинул взгляд в сторону холма, за которым скрывалась его ферма, и отвернулся. 

– Решил, ты и сам справишься. Только лучше поспеши.

– Ага. – Стив высвободился из пьяной хватки Бартона, нырнул в джип и вытащил ключи. – Только ты поедешь со мной. В таком виде за руль ты больше не сядешь.

Видно, дело было и правда серьезное, потому что Бартон спорил не слишком яростно – и вскоре уступил. Прежде, чем Стив успел бы завести мотор, Бартон тихо спросил:

– Стиви, малыш, ведь у тебя есть оружие?

Стив медленно кивнул.

– И патронов прихвати побольше, – добавил Бартон жестко.

Стив резко затормозил у сарая и выскочил из машины с ружьем наперевес.

– Баки?

Он едва концы не отдал, когда Барнс спрыгнул из кроны дерева, растущего неподалеку. В руке у Баки был нож.

– Что за… – пробормотал Стив, а Барнс спрятал нож за пояс.

– Я не узнал машину. Кто там с тобой? – Он глянул Стиву за плечо и нахмурился, увидев Бартона. Новость, которую Бартон сообщил, Баки принял спокойно.

– Они были здесь вчера, – сказал он. – Убедились, что это я, и придут сегодня в полном составе.

Баки повернулся к Стиву.

– Зря ты сюда вернулся. Если прямо сейчас поедешь, то тебя это не затронет.

Стив задохнулся от гнева. 

– За кого ты меня принимаешь?

– За маленького упрямого засранца, – подсказал Бартон, и Стив показал ему неприличный жест.

Он повернулся к Баки, решительный, сердитый.

– Вместе до конца, ясно? – спросил чуть слышно.

После Стив думал: если бы они не разводили сантименты, а просто прыгнули бы в машину и погнали, то успели бы спастись.

Но было поздно: Барнс замер, прислушиваясь, а затем схватил Стива поперек живота и повалил на землю. От громкого хлопка у Стива заложило уши, лицо опалило жаром, земля вздрогнула. Барнс закрывал его собой, но Стив сумел поднять голову и увидел, как полыхает джип. Бартон лежал в траве неподалеку, с отчаяньем глядя на останки своей машины. Глупо, но первая мысль, что пришла в голову Стиву, была о чертовой карме.

Барнс поднял его на ноги и поволок к дому, так быстро, что Стив едва успел перебирать ногами. Бартон ловко поднялся и кинулся следом; когда они оказались внутри, Баки запер дверь и повернулся к Бартону, чтобы что-то сказать. Бартон ответил, Стив видел, как движутся его губы, но слышал только тонкий звон в ушах. Он заторможенно потряс головой. Бартон схватил его за руку, снял с плеча ружье и взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж. Баки потащил Стива за собой на кухню, где кивнул на чулан и принялся рыться в ящиках. Стив распахнул дверцу чулана и увидел там Наташу, привязанную к шкафу. Она заливалась лаем, который Стив слышал как сквозь вату, однако слух начал возвращаться. Пока Стив отвязывал собаку, он подумал, что Баки не совсем уловил концепцию: сторожевые псы должны защищать хозяев, а не наоборот.

Вернувшись на кухню, Стив выглянул в окно и увидел вереницу блестящих черных машин, вставших вокруг фермы. Двор наводнили люди в черной форме, похожей на военную. 

– Не подходи к окнам! – рявкнул Баки. Стив отшатнулся, и тут же в стекле появилось отверстие – он даже не увидел, куда угодила пуля. Он наблюдал, как вокруг отверстия расползается паутина трещин, и все было словно не по-настоящему.

Баки вернул его в реальность, прижав к стене с такой силой, что чуть дух не вышибло.

– Не подходи к окнам, – прошипел Баки сквозь зубы, приблизив свое лицо к лицу Стива. – Возьми это. – Он вложил в руку Стива большой тесак, которым они резали мясо. – Спрячься как следует. Я приду за тобой.

С грохотом вылетела входная дверь.

– Если не приду, – добавил Баки, – сиди тихо, пока все не кончится.

И на одну короткую секунду он прижался губами к щеке Стива, а затем скрылся в гостиной. Раздались выстрелы, крики и грохот – и Наташа утробно зарычала, прижавшись к ноге Стива.

Окно брызнуло осколками, и мужчина влетел в комнату, как черный смерч. Он не успел поднять свой пистолет, как Наташа опрокинула его на пол, вгрызаясь ему прямо в лицо. Стив швырнул тесак в следующего военного, но тесак вонзился в стену за его плечом – и солдат равнодушно взглянул на Стива, словно тот не представлял угрозы, а затем направил пистолет на собаку.

Это было отчаянным, бездумным жестом – то, как Стив схватил старое блюдо с конторки и кинул через всю комнату. Как в замедленной съемке, фарфоровый диск прочертил красивую дугу, врезался солдату в скулу, и кровь брызнула во все стороны. Стив рухнул на пол в тот момент, когда блюдо достигло пола – и даже не разбилось, лишь слегка треснуло.

За спиной Стива был шкаф с посудой – много, много метательных снарядов. Хлипкий обеденный стол служил укрытием. Долго ему везти не могло – столешницу прошила автоматная очередь, и Стив, забившись в угол, оказался без прикрытия. Окровавленный военный навис над ним, и на секунду Стив встретился с ним взглядом – никогда после он не мог объяснить, о чем думал в ту секунду, когда глядел на своего убийцу; а потом солдат отшатнулся, запрокинув голову, и из глазницы у него торчала рукоятка охотничьего ножа Баки.

– Стив, наверх, – хрипло крикнул Баки, протянув руку. Они прошли через гостиную, буквально усеянную телами солдат – Барнс крепко сжал его ладонь и велел не смотреть. Поднялись по лестнице. На верхней ступеньке Баки пошатнулся, и Стив подхватил его.

– Порядок, – отрывисто сказал Барнс. – Ты не ранен. – Это был вопрос, но его голос звучал без малейшей интонации, почти механически. Стив торопливо кивнул. – Собака. 

Наташа была с ними, и Стив старался не замечать кровь на ее мохнатой пасти. 

– Что дальше? Что будем делать? – прошептал Стив. – В доме еще кто-то есть?

– Этих убил. Снаружи много. Больше не заходят. – Барнс закрыл глаза, судорожно выдыхая, и у него затряслась рука. Стив сжал ледяные пальцы. – Сожгут нас вместе с домом, – сказал Баки.

– Черта с два, – ответил Стив. Он услышал выстрелы – два глухих хлопка, из розовой спальни с детской кроваткой. Бартон сидел у открытого окна, вскинув к плечу ружье Стива. Он не повернулся, когда они зашли.

– Джип у сарая никто не охраняет, – завил он, прицеливаясь. – Я снял шестерых. Это сраное ружье надо сдать в металлолом. 

– Или это виски в тебе говорит, – возразил Стив, держась подальше от окна. – Значит, надо добраться до сарая?

Бартон вскинул на него веселый взгляд. 

– Ты мне нравишься, парень, – жизнерадостно сообщил он. – Деловой подход, это я понимаю.

И уж конечно, в эту секунду в открытое окно влетела черная железяка. Она выглядела чертовски опасной, да такой и была. Они бежали от взрыва, как в шпионском боевике.

Стиву вовсе не нравился план, в котором Баки отвлекал внимание на себя, чтобы Стив и Бартон могли сбежать. Но его никто не спросил, и они мчались сквозь двор, пригибаясь к земле. Если кто-то стрелял в них – Стив не заметил. Он едва мог двигаться. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, и вряд ли бы нашелся менее подходящий момент для приступа астмы, но Стив действительно больше не мог дышать. Он повалился под дерево возле джипа, с хрипом втягивая воздух. Бартон отстреливался, прячась за машиной. 

– Ключи, Роджерс, – закричал Бартон, вставляя новые патроны. – Водитель лежит там. – И Стив пополз по траве к мертвому солдату и снял с пояса брелок с ключами. Наташу дважды звать не пришлось; Бартон вскочил за руль, Стив рухнул на пассажирское сиденье, пытаясь разглядеть Баки за спинами солдат. Их было много, слишком много. Баки был где-то там, в самой гуще драки. 

Там же были и они: их машина врезалась в толпу, Бартон не подумал притормозить, сбивая людей, как кегли. Едва не сбил Барнса – но тот запрыгнул на капот, как чертов ниндзя. Держался одной рукой, сидел на капоте, пока машина на безумной скорости неслась вверх по холму. И когда пробивала в щепки ограду, которую Стив строил так долго. Все это время Баки был там: сгруппировавшись, оскалившись, как дикое животное, он глядел прямо на Стива сквозь лобовое стекло, а Стив глядел в ответ. 

И лучше бы Баки был внутри, так что они притормозили, чтобы он мог забраться на заднее сиденье и обнять свою собаку. И тогда Стив обернулся и увидел, как далеко внизу пылает ферма.

– НЕТ, НЕТ, МОЯ ФЕРМА! – закричал он во весь голос. В наступившей тишине Бартон и Баки переглянулись.

– Это просто дом, – сказал Баки хрипло, и Бартон добавил:

– Пусть горит ко всем чертям.

Потом была погоня, которые так любит Бартон, и Стив не думал, что переживет этот день – но пережил, действуя по наитию, выполняя короткие команды Баки («пригнись, береги голову, справа»), пока их машина вихляла по широкому полю. 

А когда все стихло, Стив переполз на заднее сиденье, к Баки. Тот тяжело дышал, закрыв глаза и зажимая рукой рану на боку. Стив положил свою ладонь сверху, горячая кровь склеила его пальцы. 

– Я должен кое-что тебе рассказать, – выдавил Баки. – Это долгая история, но ты должен знать. 

Бартон пошарил на приборной доске и включил радио. Что-то веселенькое. Кантри. 

– Я тоже хочу знать, – заявил он, вытащив из кармана своей помятой, окровавленной, подпаленной рубашки сигарету. – И еще, что намного важнее – вы двое вместе или как?

И под громкие звуки музыки, в облаках дыма, вьющегося из-под капота машины, они помчались на юг.


End file.
